Field
Embodiments of the present invention generally relate to searching techniques and, more particularly, to a method to save a search query as metadata with an image.
Description of the Related Art
Currently, finding images via searching on the Internet using a search engine results in a web history unique to the searching service or web browser cache. When saving images from returned results, a file is created and saved of a default or a user defined filename. Each saved file is independent from one another and does not include history information of where the image originated. In addition, often the browser or searching service cache is cleared leaving the user to remember where an image file is stored and where it originated.
Therefore, there is a need for a method for a reliable and accurate method to save and store images that facilitates retrieval of those images as well as similar images.